


每天都要有百合花

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 当切赫小心翼翼的把今天份的百合花插在瓶子里的时候，病床上的罗西基微微睁开了眼睛。
Relationships: Petr Čech/Tomáš Rosický





	每天都要有百合花

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：看到新闻（刚刚复出的罗西基又受伤）不知道该说什么好，我能想到的，只有祝福。  
> ↑这句话是在2016年2月写的。  
> HE短文，一发完结。  
> 我知道题目很恶俗，但我真的起不出什么标题了。  
> 并且道个歉，脑洞被我写残了。

当切赫小心翼翼的把今天份的百合花插在瓶子里的时候，病床上的罗西基微微睁开了眼睛。

坐在床边的彼得真好看！日光一照，他的头发看起来更柔软了……罗西基这样想着，然后有些吃力地伸出发麻的手。切赫尽量放低自己的身形，把头靠上去。动作有点滑稽，惹得罗西基不禁笑起来，笑着笑着却开始咳嗽。

切赫连忙伸出手臂帮助眼前这个笑起来没心没肺的病人顺气。随着罗西基的呼吸渐渐平复下来，氧气罩上的雾气也消散了不少。罗西基用眼神示意切赫把这个扫兴的玩意拿开，切赫皱了皱眉头，然后不怎么情愿的照做了。

纠缠多年的病魔消瘦了他本该圆润的脸颊，却没能夺走一丝他眼神里坚强的光彩。切赫看着面色枯槁的罗西基，眼底流淌出一汪明媚的温柔。在他的爱人面前，他无法释放出任何有关悲伤的情绪，一如年轻时的罗西基，也从不会在他的面前露出任何屈服的姿态那样。

切赫一边感慨着时光为他们彼此所留下的圈圈纹路，一边把罗西基扶起来靠在床头。旁边沐浴在晨光中的心电仪器所发出的声音，回荡在安静的病房里，格外清晰。

罗西基舒服地靠在身后铺好的抱枕以后，切赫伸手把他垂下的一缕头发别在耳后，动作宛如呵护珍宝般轻柔。罗西基看在眼里，嘴角微微翘起：“彼得，我又梦见以前的事了。”

气喘吁吁的切赫靠回到椅子里，开口问：“又是哪一年的我抢了你的最佳设计奖把你给气醒啦？”罗西基哼了一声继续说：“我亲自上台表演给你当绿叶的那次”。

切赫仰头大笑起来：“哦~就是我们在一起的第二年，你跟我臭屁你弹吉他有一手的那次啊！”

“你个不解风情的怪老头儿，这么多年的头盔都把你戴傻了！”

“嚯！前几年也不知道是谁把我的头盔当宝贝一样抱在怀里不撒手，又说是宝贝又说是信物的。”

罗西基佯装思索了一会儿：“嗯……谁呢？我不记得了呢……”

切赫双手交叉抱在胸前：“是嘛……”盯着似乎是脸红了的罗西基，抻长了声音说。

罗西基瞅了瞅，张口说：“今天的百合依旧开的很漂亮呢！”眼睛一眨一眨的。

切赫知道他在转移话题，不过罗西基看起来像是要打不起精神了。

切赫拿开垫子，半抱半扶着罗西基缓缓躺下，还顺带着掖好了被角。他忍不住用手指描摹着对方的眉毛，看着对方正跟强烈的倦意做着挣扎，满是无言的宠溺。

小小的声音传进切赫耳朵里，是母语。

“不会很累吗？”

摇头

“不会寂寞吗？”

摇头

“抱歉，不能陪你更久了……”

“那就好好睡一觉，下次醒来接着给我讲你梦见了什么吧！”

“嗯……”

罗西基再次沉睡过去，切赫给他罩上了氧气罩，像之前的每一次那样。

起初住院的时候，有那么两次罗西基醒过来，切赫刚好不在。后来切赫干脆在医院附近买了房子，并且更像是住在了病房里。罗西基劝他出去旅行，回来好给自己讲讲那些不曾见过的风景。所以那两年的时间里，切赫都是在心里装着罗西基度过的。他沿途照了很多照片，买了很多具有当地特色的小礼物带回到伦敦，每次罗西基醒来惊喜的收下它们的时候，切赫都觉得心里溢满了幸福。直到有一天，切赫觉得自己也折腾不动了，于是又变回了：家和医院，两点一线的生活。

虽然罗西基醒来的次数和时间都很有限，但是两个人都对此感到庆幸。

他们会聊起切赫头部受伤的那年，罗西基刚好因为工作的调动搬来伦敦。切赫去买头盔的路上，第一次遇见了工作同行的罗西基。虽然此前在捷克国内的设计比赛中，两人都听说过对方，却从未见过面。

几年的竞争中，大多数时候都是罗西基落于下风。那时的两个人都是意气风发的年纪，罗西基对此从未服气过，至少在切赫面前表现出来的是这样。

相识三年，走到一起。

告白的那日，切赫便是捧着一大束纯白的百合。

他不知道为什么，在花店看见它们时，就想到了他的罗西基。当然，那时还不是他的。

听着心电仪规律的滴滴声，切赫戴上罗西基很久以前送给他的礼物——老花镜，翻开旧得发黄的剪贴簿，照片上为他弹奏的罗西基是那样的好看，如同窗前绽放的百合。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 切赫头部受伤和罗西基转会到阿森纳都是在2006年发生的事情，这里在此想把这一年作为一个关键的时间节点，也就是两人的初遇。  
> 文中提到罗西基为切赫表演，指的是2010年捷克足球先生的颁奖晚会中，罗西基上台表演，那一年切赫得到了荣誉。我个人就是被这件事圈成切罗粉的，也是没谁了……  
>   
> [点这里看颁奖视频](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMjU5NjY1OTEy.html)  
>   
> 所以既然都提了，就贴点东西当彩蛋吧：  
>   
>  _罗西基不仅可以坐镇中场穿针引线，抱起吉他拨动琴弦的功夫也属上乘。身着黑色衬衫的罗西基，与朋克乐队“三姐妹”同台献艺，表现得轻松自如，这与他在球场上的良好心态如出一辙。  
>  罗西基在颁奖典礼的表演……乐队主唱哈根先生当天身披的是一件利物浦球衫，而晚会的主角则是来自切尔西的切赫。 ——《体坛周报》_
> 
> 另外，在我的幻想中，文末的切赫(爸爸)爷爷就是对着这张照片↓花痴……  
>   
> [点这里看图](http://nd03.jxs.cz/983/022/a986f4f88d_62434012_o2.jpg)  
>   
> [还有一张图也好看，点这里](http://nd03.jxs.cz/964/785/40aa121ebe_62434020_o2.jpg)  
>   
> [西装同框图](https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/czech-goalkeeper-petr-cech-of-chelsea-london-czech-midfielder-tomas-picture-id108884808)  
>   
> [我P的渣图](https://66.media.tumblr.com/628778b983c99a6554f547ec30ee2255/tumblr_o7axpo7agi1rgiuq4o1_500.jpg)  
>   
> ↑这对蛮有爱的是不是(´艸｀)  
>   
> 词穷，最后只想祝愿你们都能好好的，讨厌的病魔都走开啊啊啊QAQ！


End file.
